Happy Family Sunday
by Genmily
Summary: Hari Minggu bagi Keluarga Sawamura/"Sayang... ayo kita piknik..."/"Papa sayangnya cuma sama Tobio doang..."/Parents!DaiSuga Little!Kei, Tobio, Baby!Shoyo/hati-hati baper/Warn Inside/summary abal/DLDR/Enjoy


**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **'Happy Family Sunday'**

 **By : Hades Dasu Desu**

 **Warning: Fic yang mengandung khayalan yang amat tinggi. Dibuat dengan sepenuh hati, diketik dengan semangat tinggi, maaf jika menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan dan mohon diingatkan pada yang bersangkutan. Dan berhati-hati terhadap ke-baper-an mengenai fic ini.**

 **Pairing : [Daisuga], [Little!Kei,Tobio, Baby!Shoyo]**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading, let's enjoy…**

 **.**

"Huaaa…aaa…aaa…huaaa…" tangis shoyo terdengar. Tobio yang masih mengantuk langsung menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. "Enghh, Sho-chan Urusaiii…!" erang Tobio dibalik selimut. Kei yang berada dikasur kedua pun ikut menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Herrrgghhh…"

Di sisi lain, Daichi terbangun. Sedangkan Koushi masih tertidur di pelukannya. Kemudian mengelus surai kelabunya dengan lembut di sambung kecupan kecil di keningnya. Daichi segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar anak-anak.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Daichi mendapati Shoyo tengah menangis menjerit sedangkan sang kakak Kei dan Tobio masih tidur tidak memperdulikan adiknya. Menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan bantal. Terganggu tangis si baby orange. Daichi segera menggendong Shoyo guna mendiamkannya. "Ohh, ohayo jagoan kecil papa…" Daichi mulai dengan kecupan di pipi kenyal Shoyo dan mengajaknya ke beranda. Membuka jendela agar sinar matahari masuk. Shoyo masih tersendu-sendu saat di gendong Daichi. "Cup,cup,cup… Papa disini sayang…" di gendong, disayang, di kecup nya Shoyo oleh Daichi membuat Shoyo berangsur tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Tobio menggeliat mengerang kemudian terbangun mendapati Papanya tengah menggendong Shoyo. "Ohayo Papa…Hoaammm" sapa Tobio tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya, Daichi menoleh dan terkekeh geli melihat Tobio dengan bedhair-nya. "Eh, Jagoan Papa sudah bangun?"

.

Koushi mengerang dan meraba sebelahnya. Kosong. Lalu membuka matanya paksa. "Daichi?" gumamnya. Kemudian Koushi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Melihat jam diatas nakas. Sudah jam tujuh. Koushi segera beranjak dari kasur untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anak mereka. Koushi hampir tidak bisa bangun karna merasakan pinggangnya sakit. "Ugh, pinggangku serasa mau patah…" gumam Koushi seraya memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Namun, Koushi memaksakan dirinya kemudian beranjak jalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi kemudian menuju dapur.

.

Tangis Shoyo sudah mereda. Tangan mungil Shoyo keatas ingin meraih hidung Papanya. "Ma-ma-mam-ma-mam-ma…"Oceh Shoyo lucu dan Daichi tertawa geli melihat tingkah jagoan kecilnya. "Kau rindu dengan Papa?" ujar Daichi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Shoyo bisa meraih dan mencubit hidung Daichi dengan tangan mungilnya. Keduanya tertawa. Di tengah kehangatan antara Daichi dan Shoyo, kemudian Tobio menarik-narik baju Daichi. "Papa,gendong!"

"Eh? Minta gendong? Kan Tobio-chan sudah besar…"

"Aaahhhh… Papa! Gendooong…." kali ini Tobio merengek sambil menarik-narik piyama Papanya.

.

Sarapan sudah siap, waktunya membangunkan ketiga jagoannya. Saat Koushi mendengar kegaduhan di kamar anak-anaknya, Koushi buru-buru langsung masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Daichi tengah di tarik-tarik kausnya oleh Tobio. Ngambek ingin digendong Papanya sedangkan Daichi tengah menggendong Shoyo dan otomatis sang baby orange kembali menangis.

Koushi tertawa. "Pagi-pagi sudah gaduh ya…" ujar Koushi langsung menghampiri ketiga nya. Koushi mengambil alih menggendong Shoyo karena Tobio merengek minta di gendong Daichi. Lalu, Tobio berhasil ke pelukan Papanya yang ia rindukan. Diseberang sana, Kei sudah bangun akibat kegaduhan Tobio, mengucek matanya kemudian memakai kacamatanya, "Ih, Tobio berisik…"

"Ohayo, Kei…" panggil Koushi menghampiri putra sulungnya, mengusap kepalanya. Kei menguap lebar. "Ohayo, Ma…" kemudian Koushi menghampiri Daichi yang tengah mengusap punggung Tobio di pelukannya. "Daichi, aku minta tolong boleh ya? Tolong urus Kei sama Tobio dan-"

"Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku…" Daichi kemudian menghampiri Kei untuk naik kepunggung Daichi. Bisa dibayangkan kuatnya seorang Daichi yang mampu menggendong kedua putranya didepan dan dibelakangnya. Koushi hanya tersenyum geleng-geleng melihat suaminya.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-mam-ma…" Oceh Shoyo menunjuk Daichi. "Ahaha, iya Sho-chan. Papa memang hebat…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selesai acara mandi dan sarapan, keluarga Sawamura tengah menikmati hari minggu di rumah mereka. Kei bermain balok, Tobio dan Shoyo bermain tangkap bola. Shoyo harus merangkak lincah kesana kemari mengejar bola yang dilempar sang kakak, sesekali Shoyo dan Tobio mengganggu Kei yang menyenggol balok susunnya sampai berantakan. Membuat rumah keluarga kecil Sawamura kembali gaduh. Koushi dan Daichi hanya tertawa melihat ketiga anaknya bermain.

Saat berita cuaca mengatakan hari ini cuaca sangat bagus, terlintas di pikiran Daichi ingin mengajak keluarganya piknik dadakan. "Sayang? Ayo kita piknik diluar…" ajak Daichi

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Koushi. Daichi mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang karena sudah lama mereka melewatkan piknik bersama-sama sejak kedatangan Shoyo. Koushi tersenyum gembira. "Baiklah…" angguk Koushi antusias.

.

.

.

"Papa, Mama… cepatlah… aku sudah tidak sabar!" Teriak Tobio sudah berlari lincah."Tobio, awas jatuh…" ujar Koushi dengan nada khawatir. Kini Keluarga Sawamura sudah sampai tujuan piknik mereka. Lapangan hijau terbuka luas yang di penuhi banyak anak-anak kecil serta keluarga yang tengah piknik juga disana. Daichi menggandeng keranjang piknik, Kei menggenggam tangan Mamanya. _baby pocket_ hinggap di dada Koushi, ada Shoyo tengah tertidur karena perjalanan cukup melelahkan, Tobio masih bersemangat memegang bola voli di tangannya. Pasalnya Daichi berjanji pada Tobio akan mengajaknya main bola voli jika mereka sampai.

Alas duduk sudah di gelar, beberapa makanan dan cemilan sudah ada di keranjang yang Daichi bawa setelah sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Koushi. Kei duduk disamping Koushi sedangkan Daichi sudah melangkah bermain voli bersama Tobio. Shoyo masih tertidur di dalam _baby pocket_ yang didekap Koushi. "Kei tidak ikut main?" tanya Koushi mengelus surai pirang Kei. "Aku lelah, Ma…" ujarnya.

Koushi tersenyum, mengelus surai pirang milik Kei dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Setelah Kei sudah lelap, mata Koushi tertuju pada dua orang kesayangannya. Tobio dan Daichi yang saling mengoper dan menerima bola.

"Papa! Bersiaplah, Tobio akan mengoper…"

Duk! Hap!

"Wah, jagoan papa hebat sekali." Tak ingin kehilangan momen, Koushi mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dan kemudian merekamnya. Tobio terlihat sangat ceria begitu pula dengan Daichi yang terlihat lebih pengertian terhadap Tobio.

"Huaaa…huaaa….." Suara tangis Shoyo terdengar dari _baby pocket_ yang di dekap Koushi. Koushi mematikan rekamannya dan berdiri untuk menenangkan sang baby orange. "Sayang… cup,cup, cup… Mama disini…" hibur Koushi seraya mengelus surai orange dengan lembut, memberikan kehangatan. Sedangkan Kei masih tertidur pulas disana.

.

 **[Happy Family Sunday]**

.

"Daichi, Tobio-chan… istirahat dulu…" panggil Koushi setelah Kei bangun dan mendadak ingin makan. Daichi langsung saja menghampiri Koushi sedangkan Tobio enggan istirahat karena masih semangat bermain bersama anak sekitar sana yang seumuran dengannya untuk main voli bersama. "Tobio bersemangat sekali. Lihatlah Koushi," unjuk Daichi membidik Tobio yang langsung akrab dengan teman barunya. "Ahahaha, jagoanmu memang hebat, Daichi."

Daichi kemudian duduk didekat Kei dan mengelus surai jagoan sulungnya. "Halo, Kei… baru bangun?" Kei diam saja, bibirnya tiba-tiba mengerucut. "Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kei? Kok berubah gitu?"

"Papa sayangnya cuma sama Tobio doang…" Daichi tahu anak sulung satu ini memang gampang cemburuan. Daichi memeluk Kei gemas. "Eh? Siapa bilang Papa cuma sayang sama Tobio? Papa juga sayang sama Kei, sama Shoyo, sama Mama…" Kei masih cemberut. Koushi hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum karena ia sibuk menyuapi Shoyo digendongannya. Daichi memeluk Kei lebih erat. "Baiklah, maafkan Papa ya… Papa sayaaaang deh sama Kei." Daichi mengecup pipi kecil Kei gemas.

Kei kembali tersenyum. "Kalau gitu, nanti Kei juga mau main voli sama Papa ya…? tapi jangan ajak Tobio…" pernyataan anak sulungnya membuat Daichi kaget, "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kan Tobio udah main sama Papa. Gantian dong…" ujarnya membuat Daichi gemas dan kembali memeluk putra sulungnya. "Baiklah, jagoan Papa yang manja…" Koushi tetap tersenyum geleng-geleng mendengar kedua orang kesayangannya.

.

Daichi, Koushi, Kei, dan Shoyo tengah menikmati semangka dan cemilan lainnya lalu Tobio datang sambil menangis membawa bola. "Huaaa…hiks hiks,huaaa…." tangisnya. Daichi kemudian memangku dan memeluknya.

"Tobio-chan kenapa?"

"Ada apa, jagoan?" tanya Daichi dan Koushi bergiliran. Tobio belum berhenti menangis melepas bola volinya dan memegangi kakinya yang terluka. "Tobio-chan terjatuh?" tanya Koushi seraya mengambil plester dan obat merah yang sedia didalam tas bawaannya. Daichi melihat lukanya dan memegang kakinya dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya mengelus surai Tobio dan mengusap air matanya. "Cup,cup,cup… jagoan Papa kan kuat. Jangan menangis. Biar Mama yang mengobati lukamu."

"Kei, tolong jaga Shoyo sebentar, ya…" Koushi melepas _baby pocket_ nya dan Kei mengambil alih menggendong Shoyo. Kemudian,Koushi menghampiri Tobio yang berada di pangkuan Daichi dan mengobati luka jagoannya itu. Tobio mengigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Daichi terus mengelus surai Tobio untuk menahan sakitnya.

Kei yang melihat ponsel pintar Mamanya tergeletak dalam kondisi memfoto kemudian Kei diam-diam memfoto mereka bertiga. Tak lupa Kei mengabadikan foto selfienya bersama Shoyo yang tengah berlumuran semangka.

.

Sesi kedua permainan voli diambil alih oleh Kei, "Papa… ayo main…" ajak Kei, Daichi tentu saja menyanggupi karena sudah janji. Tobio menggeleng enggan bermain voli lagi dan memilih untuk bermain dengan Shoyo. Lagipula Kei juga tidak mau mengajak Tobio bermain bersamanya. "Ayo Sho-chan, tangkap aku!"

"Kyaaa…." Shoyo merangkak lincah sambil tertawa riang mengejar Tobio. Koushi tersenyum bahagia melihat Tobio dan Shoyo. "Ayo, Sho-chan…"

.

.

Mobil sudah siap di parkiran, peralatan piknik sudah di taruh di mobil, saatnya untuk pulang kerumah karena hari sudah sore. Di perjalanan, Tobio dan Kei tertidur di jok belakang. Shoyo ikut tertidur di dekapan _baby pocket_ Koushi. Daichi melirik kaca spion. "Pulas sekali tidurnya." Ujar Daichi lalu tangannya beralih mengusap pelan kepala Shoyo yang berada di dekapan istrinya. "Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untukku dan anak-anak kita, Daichi…"

Daichi hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit rona dipipinya. "Sudah kewajibanku untuk membahagiakanmu dan keluargaku, Koushi." Tangan Daichi pun mengusap pipi istrinya lembut.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Koushi tertawa senyum sendirian di ranjang melihat layar ponsel pintarnya, sedangkan Daichi baru masuk ke kamar mereka karena harus menemani dan memastikan anak-anaknya tidur pulas. Daichi yang melihat Koushi tengah tertawa sendiri segera tiduran di sebelah Koushi. "Lihat apa sih? Hmm?" ujar Daichi mengecup kening Koushi.

"Lihat ini…" Koushi memperlihatkan ponselnya. Sebuah video dan beberapa foto saat mereka piknik tadi. "Jadi kau meng- _candid_ aku dan anak-anak sejak tadi?"

"Habisnya lucu sih, lagipula ini juga manis kan?" tanya Koushi. Daichi tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Koushi dan mengeratkannya.

.

 _Iya, Lucu dan manis… seperti dirimu, sayang…_

 _._

"Oh iya, sayang…Kei tadi tertidur saat menulis diary di tempat tidurnya. Terus aku gak sengaja baca diarynya saat aku menyelimutinya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ya, aku agak kaget saja…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Disana tertulis, **'kalau Sho-chan sudah besar, semoga Papa dan Mama mau memberiku adik kecil lagi'**."

Koushi diam sesaat, mencerna, hingga pipinya memerah. Sedangkan Daichi tersenyum nakal dan memeluk sang istri. "Setuju?"

"Eh?"

END

 **A/N :**

ADA YANG MAU NEBAK ANAK SELANJUTNYA SIAPA? /heh!

HALLO MINNA !… Des kembali setelah beberapa hari menghilang tanpa jejak, karena gak ada koneksi dirumah, dan hambatan-hambatan lainnya./nangis se-galon/ Des membawa fic yang pairingnya Parents!DaiSuga, Little!Tobio,Kei dan Baby!Shoyo. maaf jika fic ini jelek karena percayalah, Des membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati./lapingus/

SEMOGA SUKA YAAA….

Review-nya sangat ditunggu…

Makasih sudah mau baca…/muahmuah/kemudian pingsan/

 ** _Hades Dasu Desu_**


End file.
